


Always Turning

by Catspaw_Press



Series: Dilithium Crowns [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catspaw_Press/pseuds/Catspaw_Press
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pen that ended the world was an innocuous affair.</p><p>Exploration of the build up to the Eugenics Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface: Johnny Get Your Gun

**1941**

 The pen that ended the world was an innocuous affair; clear plastic casing cracked, enclosing a slim tube of blue ink. The signature it facilitated was equally uninteresting. “Approved by Charles Brown, Under Secretary for Xavier Graves, Department of Defense March 14, 1943.” Each slant and comma launching the world into a second dark age.

The fluorescent lights in Mr. Brown’s dreary yellow office flickered in acknowledgement the sacrifice made in the name of security and science (though, as it would soon come to light, the forces that moved Charles’ unsuspecting hand were far less noble).

Stretching his fingers, Charles moved the coffee stained form to his outbox to be copied and filed. He turned his chair toward the window behind his desk, rubbing the cramp out of his hand as he did so. The new building housed laboratories and also functioned as a bomb shelter. Its’ brand new beige tiles gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. A bird flew past, twittering manically welcoming in the new spring.

It was going to be a beautiful day.


	2. 1962: Witch Doctor

Minna Kelly looked reverently into the petri dish on her lab bench, visualizing each strand of carefully programmed DNA splitting and combining--the first seeds of a better world.

The fetus she was crafting had been derived in part from a Northern Indian Sikh. He had been glorious during his life, The Lion of the West. Spliced together with a cunning english bureaucrat from a long line of kings and a canadian survivalist whose bones were found deep in an otherwise uninhabited forest, this new son was going to be by far her greatest creation. She had spent years fine tuning the mix of chromosomes and DNA patterns. After he’d been implanted into one of their hosts, she would begin the long process of awakening latent genes and mitigating neural disease.

This third batch of children would be truly glorious. Minna’s heart gave a painful stutter as she remembered the second generation of augmented humans, taking the time to say each of their names, “...Sarai Prunty, Lucien Rollin, Madeleine Inge, Jefferey Callier, Freda Morison, Serena Perron…” before moving on with the preparation of the next sample--a girl she had already decided to name Eleana.  
The Augment project could be characterized by three words “failure to thrive.” Believing in man’s dominance over nature, Minna’s predecessors had created synthetic nutrient chambers, artificial uteruses, and gene delivery systems. Only to be met with corpse after corpse. The fetuses were withering from a deficiency no genetic splicing or specially formulated nutrient supplement could fulfill-- a mother's love.

Invitro fertilization had been invented to address this failure, it’s success ushering in the first generation of thriving augmented humans--Or so they thought. Like blight ridden potato’s, the second generation augments proved prone to neurological disorders, their offspring more likely to be born with down syndrome and other disabilities. The population hadn’t been designed with enough genetic diversity to sustain itself. The project had been written off as a failure, trials and experimentation aborted.

Dozens of sons and daughters, slain in their beds. They told her it had been a quite peaceful death. Poison gas in their sleep, implementing the lessons learned from Hitler and his genetic manipulation. Minna didn't believe them. She hadn't designed her children to be so submissive. She had created leaders, future kings and queens to rule a fractured and chaotic world.

Sometimes, to fill the dark hours in the laboratory, she would imagine their last stand. Telling the story of their strength and bravery to each of carefully crafted sperm and ovum cells on her shelves. They had each been perfect.

Minna cradled her own womb, bitter at what god had taken from her. She was inferior, the purity of her bloodline marred by a mutated HFM1 gene. Robbing her of her rightful place in life. Daughter, wife, doctor--never mother.

Soon, if the funding bill was approved, she would be the mother of of hundreds. Minna reached toward the self, letting her finger soothe the surface of the cold glass petri dish. A perfect baby boy. She decided in that instant should would name him Khan.


End file.
